The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to privacy issues, which seem ubiquitous in today's corporate environments. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the use of these emerging protocols. Some issues have arisen in data monitoring scenarios in which content (sought to be intelligently organized) propagates in the network.